The Thieves
by xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx
Summary: 7 Thieves. 4 Gems. Same employer. Same amount of money. Tournament? or Battlefield? Who will be the first to get hold of these gems.


The Thieves by xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Soul Eater in total.

Chapter 1: The Work

Thief 1.

" Maka are you sure this is gonna work" Kami said to Maka as they walked along a corridor surrounded by business men and women hard at work. "Yes mum it'll work" Maka made a quick turn and her mother followed. They went down a stairwell. "Wait do you have it?" Kami said as she looked at her daughter with worried eyes, "yes mum, it's secure" Maka reassured her mum, "where is secure?" her mother asked. "Where they won't touch" Maka said. The two of them got out at the bottom floor and her mother linked her arm with her daughter. "act normal mum" Maka whispered to her mum. They both smiled and greeted the security men with a 'good morning'. As they were both walking out the door, there was a beep. The metal detector went off. The security men looked at each other, "Sorry ladies where gonna need to check you out" One of the security men said as they put a hand on Maka's shoulder. "that could be taken a different way" Kami said to Maka with a cheeky smile. "mum" Maka said, "What? your 18, you've graduated school, so it's appropriate for me to joke around like that" Her mother said. Maka smiled and looked away. The security men first check her mother. They found nothing. They then went to Maka. Kami looked at her a bit worried, Maka just smiled. The man hovered the metal detector over her body, while the other one feels her body as the detector goes. The detector then beeped around Maka's belly button area. Kami looked at Maka with a worried looked 'thats it were going to get arrested, i should have never come to see what her work was' Kami thought. The security men looked at her. Maka lifted up her blouse to reveal a belly button and she smiled at the men. The men nodded to each other and said "sorry ladies" they said as they stepped aside to let them walk past. They smiled and walked passed them. "I can't believe you did that?!" Kami said in an excited voice. "Well thats what i do" Maka said, "Be a thief?" Kami said, "well i get good money, than being my normal self ma, it's hard living all by myself and earning enough money to survive and pay for my bills " Maka said, "Good money that you steal?" Kami looked at her daughter seriously. Maka looked at her, "You know ma.. you look so young and beautiful" Maka said smiling, "maka thank you, but you didn't answer my question dear, with all this 'thieving' it can become dangerous" Kami said as she wiped the hair from Maka's face, "Ma it's alright i'm a big girl now and i have had lots of experience already" Maka said, "Maka….." Kami said as she looked at her daughter with a protective and worried look. They stopped at a car, which was Kami's. "You want me to drop you off?" Kami asked Maka. "No i'm fine ma, i need to go and buy some school books" Maka said. "Ahhhh University… Good luck" Kami said as she looked at her daughter. They hugged and kissed and Maka walked away. Kami hopped in to the car, 'that girl….' she thought.

Maka walked down the side walk and then slipped into an alley way. She walked down the alley way to a dirty looking window. She stood and looked at it and knocked on it twice. There was some rustling behind the window and then a small slit opened, only showing the eyes, "State your business" The man behind the window said, "I have the chip" Maka said, leaning over the edge a bit, to reveal some cleavage. The mans eyes looked down at it and said, "i bet you have". He opened another slit at the bottom of the window and slid a case half way through. Maka turned away from the man to pull out the chip. "here" She said as she slid it half way through the slit with her finger still on it. They quickly swamped. The man clasped the chip, "Still warm" He said. "Well you know it gets warmer in those certain places" She said with a flirtatious smile. The man had eyes grinning right at her. She walked away with the brief case.

Kami later that night was checking her bank account and there there was a deposit of 5 million. "That girl…." Kami said half worried and glad that she is still alive.

Thief 2 & 3.

"Okay Tsubaki, i only have one more match" Black*star said as he panted and looked at Tsubaki who was giving him some water. "Black*star you have been through 7 matches already, your going to over work yourself and injure yourself really badly" Tsubaki said wiping his face with a cold wet towel. " Nah i'll be good, but if not…" He said as he tired to catch his breath. "we run for it" Black*star said, "With or without?" Tsubaki said as they looked at the money. "With" He said. There was another bell, signalling the first round for the 7th match of today. Black*star stood up. He looked at his opponent as they circled each other. Black*star gave a sharp quick look at Tsubaki and Tsubaki knew what that meant. Tsubaki walked closer to the money. The money was placed on a table in front of one of the organisers and main bettor, who had two stocky, strong guards on both sides of him. Tsubaki was thinking of a plan. Black*star saw Tsubaki's case as he was still in the ring circling the guy. The opponent was trying to punch him, but Black*star kept dodging. Tsubaki fixed her top, to reveal a lot of her chest and tightened it. Tsubaki then dropped a coin and made it roll in the direction of under the table. The organiser looked at the coin and then saw Tsubaki crawling on the floor looking for it, making sure to stick her butt out. One of the guards grabbed her shoulder and lifted her up, "Sorry Ma'am-" he began, "No no no, what does the girl want?" the organiser looked at her in a lustful way, "Well i dropped my coin and i wanted to put that coin in one of the bets" she said in an innocent but sexy sort of way. She was playing the 'easy' girl'. "Oh you mean this coin" He said as he looked under the table. "yes, that coin, it's alright, let me get it" Tsubaki said as she crawled under the table. She made her breast press up against his legs. He grinned. The body guards looked at him and then at each other in wonder. "I found it" She said as she popped her head out right in the middle of his legs. He looked down at her, "you have" he said grinning. She put her hands on his thighs softly, then brought herself up, making sure to put the breast near his face. She then leaned in closer "Thank you Mister" she said, "but just to show you how thankful" She said as she gave him a hot kiss on the lips. The body guards leaned in closer to watch all the action. Black*star saw this and then got hit in the face. He fell to the floor motionless and then the referee started doing the count. Then the referee yelled "K.O! The Winner is Mark Wepes!". Then Tsubaki pulled away and touched his lips with her finger. "Who were you betting for?" She asked, "Black*star, why you ask?" he said, "He just lost" She smiled at him and hopped off him. His face fell from being really happy to really mad. He stood up and started yelling. When he wasn't looking, Tsubaki slipped the case under the back of her top behind her and walked off. The guards were trying to settle down the organiser, since he tends to get a little out of control.

Black*star sat up and looked around. He was dizzy. "You alright boy?" The referee asked him. He nodded and was helped up onto his feet. "Now the prize money is presented!" The Referee yelled through the microphone, then the organiser looked at the empty table, "Where the fuck is the money?!" he said to his guards. One of the guards signalled to the referee about a problem,"there seems to be a problem"the referee said. Mark Wepe's manager walked over to the organiser and their was a huge fight about the money. The man whispers to the two bodyguards about the Tsubaki. Black*star over hears everything. He walks out the ring and lookes around. He finds a ladder which leads to a platform on the top of the factory. He climbs it and crouches down and walks alongside the wall. He hops out a window and sees tsubaki hiding around a corner. Black*star whistled. She looked up and saw him. They both nodded at each other and then saw 5 bodyguards walking towards Tsubaki's position. Black*star signalled a 'stay put', by letting his palm face towards the ground and moving up and down. He walked alongside the wall and hovered his head over the 5 bodyguards who were still walking towards her. He then jumped and gripped the gutters of the other building on the side. He slide his way to the side of the group and jumped from 5 meters onto one of the body guards. He knocked that guy out immediately. He then had a punch on with all the body guards. Knocking them all out one by one. He ran to tsubaki and said "You have it?". She nodded. "Good, lets go!" He said as they both ran away from the abandon factory outlet. They ran to the docks and hopped into their boat. Black*star immediately drove off. Black*star drove almost to the other side of the bay. Tsubaki looked behind to see 2 other boats coming their way. "We have to jump into the water" Tsubaki said as they looked at how far they have to swim. "Fuck it" Black*star said as he pulled a RPG-7 from a trunk. "Where did you get that?!" Tsubaki asked him in amazement. "I stole it" He said with a wink. He walked to the back of the boat and aimed it at the two boats. He shot one at the first boat. Which exploded. The second boat instantly froze and turned direction." I thought you didn't want to kill a soul?" Tsubaki said, "I didn't they all jumped off at the back after seeing me" Black*star said. Black*star returned to the wheel of the boat and continued to drive on to the other side of the bay.

Thief 4 & 5 & 6.

"Liz, Patty their coming out now" Kidd said as the three hovered on a rooftop looking at these waitresses and waiters walking out to have their break. There were five their. 3 males and 2 females. All they needed was two females and one male. "Okay we have to wait for 2 of them to leave. They sat their crouching waiting to jump onto them. A chef pops his head out the door and starts saying something. Two male waiters look at each other and nod and walk inside. "Okay here they go... i bet ya those two guys were gay" Liz said. "In my opinion i think those men were alright looking, coming from a man's point of view" Kidd said, "Yeah, thats why they are gay, there way too good-looking and men that are found good-looking from both sexes...especially you with your OCD and all, their gay" Liz said,Kidd looked at her and just shook his head with a smile "Expert" He said. "Should we go?" Patty asked, "we should wait.." Kidd said. "just incase they come back out and if we go down there and they see us there, we'll get caught. We want this to be quick" Kidd said. "Truth" Liz said. They waited there for a few more minutes, then they headed down. A toy ball rolled down the alley way and stopped to where the 2 females and male waiters were. The waiters looked at it and wondered, then all of a sudden a gas started to leak out and in the end they were surrounded. After the gas went away the three walked down the alley way, to the waiters lying asleep on the ground. "How long will the gas knock them out for?" Kidd asked Liz. Liz then looked at Patty, "it lasts for one hour and a half". Liz and Kidd nodded. They looked at the bodies, "Okay we strip them of their clothes…. but where do we put the bodies?" Liz said. "What about there?!" Patty said as she pointed at a door that was at the start of the alley way. "Good work Patty" Liz said. "Liz you strip the clothes, Patty you keep an eye out and i'll open the door" Kidd said as he ran to the door. A few minutes later the three were in the waiters outfits, the bodies were in the door at the start of alley way and they were serving. No one had suspected that they weren't already waiters. The three grabbed different dishes. "Okays Patty you do the cameras and security, Liz you find info, I steal the gem, communicate through our ear pieces" Kidd said in a very hushed voice to the girls. They nodded and walked in separate directions. Liz walked around the place. Offering food to the many rich people in the room. "good evening madam", "Good evening Sir" She would say. She walked over to the host of the night. A man, a very very rich man. She offered food around that area while listening into his conversation. "Listening to info" Liz said through the ear piece. Patty nodded as she heard her through the ear piece. Patty was doing the exact same, offering food to people and at the same time looking for the security room. She kept on looking around and couldn't find anything. She looked through the main doors and there, there was the reception and a few body guards here and there and a door behind the main desk with the word 'security' on it. "cameras and security is a problem, i have to venture out further" Patty said through the ear piece. "Liz after grabbing the info, help Patty" Kidd said. "I got the information, the gem is in his room hotel room, like where else would it be, the one on display is a fake, you need to go further within the building on my signal " Liz said. "Okay" Kidd said. He walked back to the kitchen to grab another tray of food to offer. Liz found Patty near the entrance. " We'll have to distract those guards and the receptionists" Liz said, "well we could throw another knock out gas at the receptionist, but the guards…. i don't know what to do with them" Patty said as she looked around. "I got it, when i yell and also remember 30th floor" Liz said, "what?" Patty said, Then Liz disappeared. 'Where did she go?' Patty thought. She got out her knock out gas ball and was prepared to throw it casually not to gain attention. Then all of a sudden she hears a whistle and a yell. She looks over to see what was in front of the bodyguards who were all know looking out the front and saw Liz, Naked. Patty quickly threw the ball and luckily the gas didn't hover around for long. All the male body guards were watching her. Patty ran to the side of the receptionist office and peeked through door. There was no one there, she then went into another room, which was still not occupied luckily. "They must all be out" She said to herself. She looked at the screens and then there was a screen which had a map view of the house, with red moving dots which represented the guards for every floor. She quickly took the pictures of all the security camera views for floor 30 and the map outline of the floor. Patty walked back out and sprayed this substance over the receptionists and a few guards that were nearby, which made them way up a minute later. Patty waved at Liz who was know, right up in the front of the guards, who ware trying to settle her down. Liz then ran off into the shadows and changed back into her clothes. "Okay Kidd meet at kitchen" Patty said. Kidd walked towards the kitchen. Patty came out with a trolley and whispered "Follow" She said. Kidd followed, until they reached the elevator. "Look down at the ground and keep the doors closed" Patty said. She then covered her face and stood on the locked trolley and can of whipped cream and sprayed the camera lens with it. "Okay it's all good now" Patty said. "Now this is the plan" Patty said as she lifted up the tray lid and showed a cooked chicken on with salad on a plate. "Dinner?" Kidd said, "yes, with a little knock-out-gas stuffing" Patty said as she shoved one of her knock out gas balls in the chicken. She played around with the chicken and the lid and then said "Now this is the plan, you walk to the front of his door, which have two guards on the outside and his door is room 356, now when you play dumb and say that you have an order for that room, theres two guards inside of the room so you must keep it down. You then lift the lid, making the gas come out" Patty said, "What about me? I could get affected by the gas?" Kidd said. "Not with this" Patty said as she pulled out this mask. It was one of those sickness masks. "this will go straight through.." Kidd examined it. "Why does it smell like onion?" He smelled the mask. "Well i smeared some onion on the mask, because when i was buying these balls, they said that onion and some other vegetables help make you not get infected" Patty said, "You went to that hippie market again didn't you" Kidd said. Patty smiled and nodded. "Know you have two of these chicken trays, one to knock out the guards outside and the second one for the inside, all you have to do is improvise and convince, i'll talk to you through your ear piece from then on" Patty said as the doors opened to floor 30. Kidd walked out, "The mask" She whispered as the doors closed. He quickly put the mask on and walked in the direction of room 356. He walked towards the room. There were two guards there, keeping their guard. He stopped the trolley right in front of them. The guards looked at each other, "Can we help you?" One of them said. "Yeah, i have food, i got a call for room service from 356" Kidd said as he pretend to look at a piece of paper while reading it out. "Really? whats up with the mask" One of the guards said to the other. "I have the flu, but i would be delighted to give it to you" Kidd said as he was about to take the mask off. "No that is fine! Just show us whats under the lid" One of the guards said. Kidd lifted up the lid and then the gas came flowing out. The doors then opened to reveal the other two guards and all at once they were all knocked out. After the gas went away Kidd looked at the bodies lying on the ground. "well that was easier than i thought" he said as he clasped his hands together. He rolled the trolley in, then dragged the bodies in. He closed the door and locked it. "Okay Patty i'm in the room" He said as he put the other tray on the top and straight in the minute, his eyes saw perfection. "Okay now you go over to the painting that has a bowl of fruit on it and there, there is a safe behind it, you know how to do the rest" Patty said as she cut off. Kidd walked over to the painting and pulled it off the wall gently. "Just like in the movies" he said as he took the painting off and walked over to the trolley for a glass. He put the glass onto the safe, with the bottom to his ear. He listened intently to the gears behind the door. He then cracked the safe, He opened the safe door. As he picked up the gem and put it into a soft and well kept bag, Kidd saw that the safe was wired. "Patty?! This safes wired?!" Kidd said through the ear piece, "Well how am i supposed to know that... Liz?" Patty said. Liz was still serving and was observing the host from afar, "Oh yeah, i just gathered that information, sorry.. but if i were you Kidd i would suggest to get out of there now, the host is heading for the elevator and i thinks e know where he's going!" Liz said in a hushed shouting voice. Kidd shut the safe and put the painting back on it. he then set up the guards as if they fell asleep on the job, while doing so he said " Patty how do i get out?" Kidd said, "Open the curtain" She said. He walked over to the curtain and opened it. There Patty had already cut a huge circle throughout the glass and was hanging from a rope tied to her harness. "Patty how-" Kidd began, "Just jump out, we need to go now" She said. Kidd took a few steps back and then jumped through the hole to her. "Go Go Go!" Kidd said as Patty then went down the rope fast. They then jumped onto the roof beside the building and slide their way down the fire escape of the other side furthest from the hotel. Liz was there waiting in a car. They hopped in and drove off in a heartbeat. The host came into his hotel room, to find the guards asleep in comfortable positions. He looks around and his body guard sees the hole in the window and the rope. The host walks over to the trolley and lifts up the tray lid, igniting the gas and soon he joined his body guards who were already asleep.

Thief 7.

"Bring the next one in" The 'Mafia king' Johnny said as he motioned his guards to bring in the next person. A white haired boy, with fair skin came in and sat down on the chair in front of him, "Soul Evans?" he said, "Yes" Soul said. "What do you have for me?" Johnny said as he leaned over the desk with his elbows. Soul looked at the guards and then at him. Johnny got the idea, "go out for a minute" he said to them. They filed out. Soul put a brief case on the table and opened it. He spun it around and showed him. There was 50 mil in the case right their in front of the man. "what do you want from me?" Johnny said, "Your…. property" Soul said cooly. "50 mil for all my properties thats a little absurd no? my properties all together cost about a trillion or more" Johnny said, "i see" Soul said as he took and closed that brief case. He then put another briefcase on the table and opened it. Soul spun it around to face Johnny. Johnny looked at the case in confusion all he could see was a red X. "Whats this for?" He said as he looked at Soul. Soul had a gun pointed right at his head. A silent pistol. "you-" johnny said, then Soul pulled the trigger, making the bullet go straight through his head. "when i said property, i mean your body, thats property no?" Soul said. He picked up his briefcase full of money and walked out of the room. The guards looked at him and said " he wants to be left a lone to decide something, i can't stay around longer so tell him to call me" Soul said as he gave them a card. The guards watched him leave the building. He walked to his car and went inside. He made a call, "he's dead" Soul said, "Good.. pick up the money at the usual spot" a voice said on the other side of the phone. He did his famous shark like smile and looked in the rear view mirror to see the guards trying to get through the door, the door that Soul locked, with a plank. He the drove off.

Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this, Reviews are always appreciated! Now all theres left to do is how to continue ;) haha

tah tah~ SkyBlueSoul


End file.
